The Vision
by Swayzecrazy03
Summary: "Stay safe, Pony. Do whatever you can to protect yourself. Even if it means killing the only family you have left." Johnny said darkly, and with that chilling message, I woke up.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Soda died in Vietnam, Darry changed. I mean, we all changed but Darry... He's colder. I cried of course, and I'm not over it. I loved Soda more than anything. But, I've never felt uncomfortable around Darry until now. It was a dark, starless night. I was reading Lord of the Flies silently on the sofa as the radio played Sympathy for the Devil. I wasn't digging this book too good so when somebody walked through the door, my head snapped up. I felt bad because I half expected to see Soda, but then the cruel truth reminded me I'll never see him again. Darry stood by the door, taking off his shoes. I watched as he walked to his recliner and sat down, not even showing he knew I was there. I sighed and was thankful for the music being on, suddenly, I noticed it got louder as Darry stood by the radio. It hurt my ears but I didn't say anything about it. As long as it wasn't quiet in here. I threw my book on the couch and leaned back, just enjoying the song. Out of nowhere I felt cold, strong hands wrap around my neck, with wide eyes I looked up and saw Darry on top of me. I tried to gasp but my airway was suddenly stopped by his grip. I felt hot tears stream down my face and I tried screaming but the music made me impossible to hear. I looked into his eyes and saw insanity. Plain, cold, insanity.

"Don't struggle, Ponyboy." He said, his voice ruthless and calm. "You'll see Soda and Johnny and Dally and Mommy and Daddy." He said almost convincingly. I tried to pry off his hands but I could feel my body weakening. "It's almost over." He said softly, getting harder to hear. As I started to drift into darkness I heard the song, still blasting.

"...Just call me Lucifer cause I'm in need of some restraint..."  
When I woke up, I looked around. I was in the same spot I was before. Sympathy for the Devil was playing on the radio and when I looked down, I saw Lord of the Flies in my hand. I bit my lip and looked around, I must have been asleep. Suddenly, somebody walked in, it was Darry. He took off his shoes and made his way to the recliner. I stared at him in shock and slowly put my book down. He got up and turned the radio louder and I could feel my heart almost pop out of my chest. I quickly jumped up and ran to my bedroom, slamming and locking the door.  
I wasn't ready to die today.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This was meant to be a one shot, but it felt incomplete and I have sooo many ideas for it! Hope you enjoy my new Fanfiction! R&R Please!**

I sat on my bed, panting. I had uncontrollable shakes. Even if that vision I had wasn't real, despite the reality feeling of it, I was scared out of my wits. Everything that led up to the strangling had happened in order. I took a deep breath and collapsed on my bed, sprawling out on the mattress. Even if I had an appetite, I was not going to get up. I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling a calm wave rush over me. Despite what I was just feeling a few minutes ago, I smiled, feeling comfortable. I could almost clearly feel the warmth of Soda's slim body against mine. I felt a lump in my throat. Soda. My older brother. My best friend. I sighed and hugged myself. I thought about it often. Him not being here for me. Him not seeing me graduate. Him being... Gone. I loosely let the tears flow at the thought of him dying at the merciless hands of communists. I personally think it is a useless war. We have the same problem in our own country with blacks, but instead of fixing that they have to take boys away and teach them to kill. I suddenly felt very selfish. At least I had Steve, Two-bit, and Darry, some families only had those boys. Those poor boys. It didn't feel so personal anymore, losing Soda. Besides, he was just another statistic of thousands of dead boys. I smiled softly as I thought of his daily routine and his reckless, thoughtful, dark brown eyes. The lump I felt in my stomach was obvious proof I still missed him terribly.  
"It was pretty smart of you to come in here." A familiar voice said, softly. I felt the bed go down next to me, as though somebody sat on it. I opened my eyes in shock. I almost passed out when I saw who it was.  
"Johnny?!" I cried out and sat up straight, almost bouncing to my feet on the bed. Johnny looked solid, like he was here. Heck... He WAS here.  
"Hey Pony." He chuckled, any fear that shown in his eyes before his "death" was long gone. I was speechless, so instead of talking I have him a hug. I quickly pulled away at his touch. He was cold as ice.  
"Pony, I have to tell you something important." He said, staring in my eyes. I was probably as pale as I felt. "Darry, man, he's lost it. It ain't like he hates you. He sees things differently now man.." He said, glancing up at me. I tried to digest what was being said, but I couldn't. I was too confused to think.  
"Wh-what do you mean, Johnnycakes" I stuttered.  
"Darry wants himself and you dead." Johnny said flatly, his eyes screaming the warning out. That's what that vision meant... The one I had before. It was a warning and I'm not safe yet.  
"Johnny...?" I looked around frantically, trying to find the dark haired boy.  
"Stay safe, Pony. Do whatever you can to protect yourself. Even if it means killing the only family you have left." Johnny darkly, and with that chilling message, I woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: keep on reviewing please! (:**

When I first sat up, I couldn't tell if it was still night or morning. I rubbed my eyes, feeling my clammy hands, shake across my face. It wasn't long before I realized my whole body was shaking. I sighed and glanced up at the clock. What felt like eternity had only been a few minutes, fifteen to be exact. I took a deep breath to calm down, but I kept reliving Johnny's words, _even if it means killing the only family you have left_. I bit hard on my lip, and stood up. I walked to the door and put my hand on the knob.  
"Kid! What the hell do you think you're doin! Dumbass..." I heard another way too familiar voice.  
"Dallas!" I flipped around and sure enough he was leaning against a wall. He looked the same... Maybe less evil. He was a good ole guy, I'm sure he went to heaven.  
"Jesus Christ, Johnnycake was just hear tellin ya about Darry and you're going to go out there without even a plan?" He snapped at me. If it weren't for what he said, I would of laughed. He hadn't changed at all. But instead, I just stared at him.  
"He said maybe. He could be wrong..." I finally had thought of something to say. He rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair, clearly annoyed.  
"Listen Smartie, you think Johnny would come here and tell you shit about Muscles if it wasn't true and didn't threaten your life?" Dally's cold eyes dug deep into mine. _Jeez... If looks could kill!_  
"N-" I began, feeling the same uncomfortable tension between us, even when he was alive.  
"Ya know what? Don't even answer that. You gotta use your head." He hissed. He sounded a lot like Darry right there.  
"So... What do I do?" I asked helplessly confused. I never came up with the planning, that's the benefit of being the youngest of the gang, they usually did all planning for you.  
"Well first you're gonna want a weapon. He'd end you like you were nothing." He replied meanly. I couldn't take offense to it, because it's true. "Take this switch right here, kid. Stab him if he attacks." Dally said picking up a blade from my desk. I felt my stomach turn. Stab him. Stab my brother... Dally must of saw the look on my face.  
"Look, it's you or him. We want you alive for a specific reason. When the deed is done, we'll help you take care of the body and tell you why you're so important." He in a viciously soft tone and yet again, I woke up. This time not just with a warning, but a possible mission to homicide.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! To all my readers, Im sorry if my chapters are shorter and look a little unappealing, but I'm fairly new to posting on this site. I promise you that as I progress in future writing I'll get better (: this chapter is a little more depressing than the other ones and has a very sensitive topic. Though I don't go too deep into it, its just a warning. Please keep the reviews coming! Thank you a lot! (: **

The switchblade was nestled in my back pocket. I put my hand back on the door way and looked around to make sure I didn't have anymore surprise visitors. There wasn't. So I slowly turned the doorknob and walked out.

"Darry?" I called out uncomfortably. I tried to mask it, but you could tell I was afraid. I wish Dally and Johnny had stayed or for Steve and Two-bit to be here. "Darry?" I called out again, walking in the living room. He sat in his recliner, the newspaper on his chest, as he snored something fierce. I sighed with relief and walked in the kitchen, I wasn't itching to wake him up so I began making dinner. I put a pot of water on the flame and took out boxed noodles.

"Be careful with that fire, darling." A soft yet demanding voice came from behind me.

"Aw, he'll be okay." Another voice replied to the first. This one sounded loose and carefree. I turned around and quickly let out a loud sob. Sitting at the kitchen table were two people. A male and a female.

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled out and without thinking, ran and hugged them as hard as I can. Despite their cold bodies and foul smell of slight decay, I didn't let go. After a few minutes, Mom rubbed my back, helping me loosen up my grip and eventually break let go. She stood up and walked to the stove, shutting off the flame. Dad set me on his lap, like he use to do when I was younger.

"Junior's doing such a great job taking care of you." Dad said, referring to Darry. I nodded and stared at the two of them curiously.

"I-is what Dally and Johnny are saying true." I asked the both of them, my lips dry. Mom's eyes looked pained and Dad's usually carefree eyes went gloomy.

"Yes, dear." Mom said, her voice sounding deeply troubled and hurt.

"W-why? I'm not getting answers! Darry would never..." I began to say but Dad rubbed my thigh, making a spark of disturbed memory run through my head. I shuttered as I clearly remember Dad touching me. His carefree eyes making me comfortable enough to do listen and do whatever he wanted. It's funny when people die, how much you really want to remember of them. Mom quickly pulled me off him when she saw the look of horror on my face.

"Listen Ponyboy. It wasn't suppose to be this way, but it did. I'm sorry Ponyboy, I truly am. But you have to stay alive. Stay alive. Please stay alive." Mom said, he voice was scaring me. Dad stared at me, examining my every breath.  
"Why is it so important I stay alive!" I let out a hard, painful sob. "Why is this happening?! I love my brother! Why would he do this?!" I kept bawling, my chest feeling as though it would burst.

"Don't cry son. Just do what you can to stay alive." Dad replied gently. With that, they disappeared and I was left with no answers, just more questions.


	5. Chapter 5

I finished up dinner, my mind still jumping back to everything I was told. Darry's snoring became softer and softer, meaning he would be up soon. I really wasn't hungry at all, I served myself a bowl of noodles but found myself picking at it with my fork, rather than eating it.

"Hey Pone." A voice said in the door way. It shook me so much I jumped up, knocking my chair back. I let out a sigh when I saw a cold, but calm Darry standing in the doorway.

"Jesus Darry... You scared me." I gasped out, feeling my heart still pounding. He shrugged it off and started serving himself. I picked up my chair and sat back down, suddenly feeling the lump in my back pocket. The switch. He sat down across from me, when the light started flickering above us.

"Damn bulb. I'll have to change it." His voice gave me the chills as it echoed off the thin walls of the empty house. I didn't say anything, I just returned to my bowl. I started eating just to avoid talking to him. "Hey Ponyboy..." Darry's voice was light and almost a whisper.

"Y-yeah Darry?" I stuttered back, having a terrible gut feeling about something I couldn't put my finger on.

"Don't you ever think of just ending it?" He said, his voice was chilling.

"E-ending what?"

"Life. Seeing Mom and Dad and Soda..." His voice trailed off at the name of our deceased brother. I felt like I was going to throw up. "And Johnny and Dally." He added.

"N-no Darry... I've never thought of killing myself." That was a lie, but I would never have done it even if I still thought of it.

"That's real selfish of you." He replied, his words cutting like the switchblade would his flesh. I was quiet. "Real... Real selfish..."

"Darry... D-do you want to tell me something?" I asked feeling my voice begin to tremble with the rest of my body. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The light started to flicker furiously, the static making an awful noise. I felt a huge tension in the room build up. So much I wanted to scream. The noise got louder and louder before the bulb popped and a few electric sparks flew out of it. Now I was in complete darkness.  
Complete darkness with the man who wanted to kill me.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: warning: this chapter is a little graphic! Please keep reviewing! the story is almost over! (: **

I sat still. Afraid to move. Afraid to breath. Afraid to be alive. The tension in the room was almost as killer itself. I could faintly hear a soft rustling as though somebody was creeping around.

"Ponyboy! Run!" I heard a familiar voice scream from behind me. It wasn't Darry. I didn't have time to put my finger on it before I jumped out of my seat and slide across the short kitchen table. I heard the sound of a gunshot hitting right behind me, where I was sitting. My stomach turned violently as I blindly tried to find my way out. It was pitch black, and although I knew it was a dark night and the lights were out, it was abnormally dark. "OVER HERE!" The same voice yelled again. I felt a freezing cold hand grab my arm and roughly began leading me to the bathroom.

"W-who are you now?" I asked, it sounded like I would bawl any minute. Before I got a response a dim light above us began to flicker. My eye filled with tears.

"Hey Ponyboy. I read every letter you wrote to me." Soda said, his eyes gleaming with relief, worry, and horror. It was really hard to see him as the light kept flickering, but I could see his face and hear his voice. I didn't cry, I just gave him he tightest hug I've ever given in my life. In that moment I had forgotten everything. Soda hugged back, smiling half heartedly, before he pulled me away.

"Soda...?" I asked, staring in his eyes, feeling hurt that he pulled away, but quickly remembering about Darry.

"Listen kiddo, he has a heater." He said sharply, I gulped going pale to the face. "It's you or him. You. You have to live." He said, almost pleading.

"Soda why?! Why am I so important! I know you guys care for me, but you like Darry just the same! Why me?!" I screamed, I couldn't handle the secrets anymore.

"SHUT UP!" Soda snapped and I immediately quit yelling. He had never used that voice with me, even when he was alive. "We need you to live because if you don't, we're all damned!" He said, keeping his harsh tone.

"W-what..."

"I mean, you're special Ponyboy. You're the gap that is keeping the rest of us from heaven and hell."

"How?! What?!" I raised my voice again. Suddenly, around me in the dim light I saw Johnny, Dally, Mom, and Dad. But they looked different. Mom had a piece of glass through her neck; Dad had a piece in his stomach; Johnny looked the way he did when he died, burnt and stiff; Dally had bullet holes in his chest. Horrified, I turned back to Soda. I got sick at what I saw. His face was a sickly purplish blue and around his head was a noose. He didn't get killed. He killed himself.

"Kill the last Curtis. Kill the last Curtis. Kill the last Curtis." They started to chant in unison, starting off quiet but getting gradually and gradually louder. The last thing I remember before passing out, was the sound of heavy footsteps coming toward the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Warning: this chapter gets a bit gory in description XD Well, sadly this story is almost done! This is the second to last chapter unless you, my dear readers, want an epilogue! (: Please review! Thank you! (: **

When I woke up, I couldn't tell if my eyes were closed or open. The dim light that once flickered above me was now completely out. It took me a second to remember where I was. The bathroom.

"Are y'all still here?" I whispered, feeling my face flush red when there was no answer. I was alone.

"Pony? I heard you. Come out buddy." It was Darry outside the door, talking in a comforting voice. I held my breath, hoping he would magically forget he heard me. "Ponyboy... C'mon baby. I just wanna talk." I could here the insanity being masked behind his voice.

"G-go away." I stuttered.

"What?" His tone suddenly dropped, dangerously.

"GO AWAY DARRY! GO AWAY!" I screamed. I didn't want to kill him, or die myself. I just wanted him to go away.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He yelled back, I heard the gun click and a shot, as metal collided with metal. The doorknob was now broken on the other side, meaning the lock was useless. The door suddenly slammed open. Without warning I tackled him, not minding the possible chance of his gun shooting me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed viciously, trying to knock the heater from his hand. He swung his arm and with the muscle and size of him the roll was quickly changed. Before I even knew it there was a gun pointing directly to my face. He cocked it and pressed it against my forehead.

"You won't be alone. We won't be alone." He rambled crazily. I wasn't going to die. I wasn't. I couldn't... I said a quick prayer, never being really religious ever in my life, I hoped it still counted. I quickly brought my knee up and luckily nailed a good one in his personal spot, he moaned in pain and I rushed from beneath him before he could recover from the stunning blow. With this time I pulled out my switch. I was confused. I had the chance to end it, yet I couldn't. He was my brother. The only brother I had left. I had finally made up my mind when he began to stand up.

"Darry!" I couldn't help but yell out his name as I tackled him again, this time digging a blade deep into his side. He cried out in pain and tried to fight back, but I quickly took it out and stabbed him deep in the stomach, making it a long cut. Contents began to pop out and blood began to pour as if from nowhere. Darry's face was pale, the heater was nowhere to be seen. I looked around frantically for it, but I couldn't find it.

"P-p-Pon..." He tried saying my name as his voice quivered, every breath he took the organs of his stomach seemed to pop out more.

"Darry... I'm sorry it had to end this way." I said, tears streaming down my face. His eyes suddenly went dim, like the light in the kitchen. He was staring straight ahead, in my eyes. I could see the sparks of life suddenly begin to flee from them. Before he could take one more breath, say one more word, do one more thing, the light went out.  
My brother was dead.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is the final chapter (: Please review! Also, an epilogue should be up later today! (: Thank you for reading and for all the reviews! They mean a lot! Tell me what you think and enjoy! (: **

I stared in horror at Darry's limp body. His eyes were still open, but instead of icy blue/green, they were dull. I would've cried, but I had to get rid of his body. The blood around me was horrendous. It was everywhere. It reminded me of something... Something to do with Johnny, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Pony... Pony why?" I heard a voice croak from behind me. I turned around and in complete shock saw Darry, looking down at me and his lifeless carcass.

"You tried to kill me!" I spat out. "You did it! You! I didn't want to see mommy and daddy! I didn't want to see Johnny or Dally! I didn't want to!" I screamed, at his hurt expression. The insanity was gone from his spirit, but he broke down and began to bawl. I had seen Darry cry only a few times, but never break down and bawl.

"Darry... I'm sorry it had to end that way..." I said, beginning to cry myself, soon turning hysterical. "Darry I'm sorry it ended that way! Darry I'm sorry it ended that way!" Suddenly Soda, Johnny, Dally, Mom, and Dad appeared next to him. Their horrifying deaths showing. Darry's wickedly brutal cut formed also, the organs falling out as he stood up. I got sick again. "IM SORRY IT ENDED THIS WAY! IM SORRY IT ENDED THIS WAY!" I couldn't stop myself from screaming.

"Nothing happened... Maybe we we're suppose to only kill you." Soda said dully, starting to take the noose from around his neck. There was a mark around it, bleeding from the rope. They all began to advance toward me.

"We want to leave this cruel middle. No heaven, no hell, just stuck on this fucking earth." Dally spat, evil beyond even him tainted his eyes. Johnny pushed me to the ground and held my arms, Dally held my legs. Mom and Dad stood by Darry, who was smiling with vengeance. Soda lifted up my head and put the noose around it.

"Soda no... Please! Soda I love you! Don't kill me!" I began to sob hard as Johnny and Dally helped stand me up. I struggled. "NO! PLEASE! NO!"

"Go to hell, we don't care we're damned now anyways." They began to chant.

"I'm sorry it ended this way! I'm sorry!" I bawled, they didn't care for anybody. They just wanted to go to another place rather than here. It hurt to see them so blood lust, the people I loved most. "I'm sorry it ended this way..." I sobbed helplessly as they stood me on a chair. One end of the noose around my neck, the other tied to the ceiling. Soda, the person I loved more than anybody else, stood in front of me, a twisted smile on his face.

"We were all damned after death. But not anymore. Not anymore." With that, he tugged the chair and I felt myself fall. I gasped for air but I couldn't find any, I tried screaming but nothing came out.

"Ponyboy! Ponyboy! Ponyboy!" Soda and Darry wickedly chanted my name, shaking me hard, painfully.

I woke up to myself on the floor and screaming. Soda was by my side and Darry was kneeling in front of me, his eyes filled with more concern than I had ever seen. I tried to remember what had happened, but I was shaking something fierce.

"It was just a nightmare, honey." Soda said softly, giving me a reassuring hug. Darry stared as I began to calm down in the warmth embrace of Soda's hug.

"Do you remember what it was about?" Darry asked, his face hard and tired looking.

"No." I answered honestly.

"Lets go back to bed, Ponyboy." Soda said soothingly. "Mom and Dad should be home soon."


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: This is the epilogue! Thank you so much for reading my story! I'm sorry if this is a weak, suckish way of ending it, but I had an idea and this was the only way I could put it in words. Review please! Thank you! (: **

••••• FOUR YEARS LATER••••  
It had been a long day at school. In a few days I would graduate from high school, and with the full scholarship I earned, I would be attending The University of Tulsa. I was deeply and utterly proud of myself, but more so Darry. He never gave up on me, even when mom and dad died that one fateful night, or even getting the note that Soda had died in Nam. He never gave up. I stopped at the library and randomly checked out a book, I didn't like looking at the title till after I checked it out because Id rather not judge it.

"Hey Curtis." A cute girl giggled. I felt my face go hot as we began to talk. She definitely wanted to be picked up, but I had to get home. "Call me." She smiled, giving me her number. I put the book quickly in my back pack and ran home, happy as can be. I a lot of girls dig me, but it always makes me feel good when they give me their number. When I got home it was late. I felt pretty drained from running that distance, even though if I were still running I wouldn't even feel it. I took off my shoes, flicked on a lamp and turned on the radio.

"I like this song." I said to myself as Sympathy for the Devil started playing. I took the book out of my backpack and laid on the couch. I glanced at the title. "Lord of the Flies?" I snorted to myself. I would've never picked this up if I had just read the title. As I began to read something snapped in the back of my head. Darry walked in through the door as soon as it did. This oddly felt like déjà voo.

"Hey Darry." I said, staring at him as he made his way to the recliner. It was eerie how familiar this felt.

"Hey Ponyboy?" Darry glanced up at me from his gaze to the ground.

"Yeah Darry?" I replied, meeting him in the eye. It was quiet as I shifted in my seat, feeling uncomfortable.

"You're a good kid, Ponyboy. You really are." He said. With that, he pulled out a heater and pointed it to his head, pulling the trigger. I screamed as blood squirted everywhere.

.

.

Only a few can handle what The Vision shows. Others can't take the intensity, so they take their own life. The Curtis parents drove their car on the tracks on purpose, Soda had hung himself, and Darry had shot himself. Johnny and Dally had gotten in the way, to send Pony in his early grave. For that, they paid. Now Pony sits alone, The Vision running through his head. The vision where the ones he loved where dead and doomed. Pony didn't kill himself, oh no, that's something he would do. But if you ask to see Steve or Two-bit, well, they found them hanging by a noose. Pony sits away, waiting patiently to die someday. He understands what that vision meant, heaven or hell it didn't matter when you're dead but when you're alive you're stuck and damned. The Vision kills. The Vision shows. Sometimes it's best...  
Just to not know.  
So if you feel something, something like déjà voo. Just hope it wasn't from the Vision.  
Or the Vision might kill you too.


End file.
